sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Theobaldt
Name: Gabriel Theobaldt Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Machines, Archaic Weapons, Survival of the Fittest, Astrophysics, Philosophy. Appearance: Standing at nearly 6'11, Gabriel is extremely tall, decently muscular, and has made sure to stay in shape to balance out his weak knee. He dwarfs most students in both height and build. Because of this reason it's actually quite difficult for him to find decent clothes, let alone a cane long enough. During Public School, Gabriel was never really that tall, but grew tremendously during a growth spurt earlier in high school, and has only just stopped growing towards the end of last year. He used to have shoulder-length, dark-brown hair, but had it cut short before SOTF. It is now a very, very light brown. He has a very light complexion, odd for someone living in this climate. Gabriel usually dresses in dark red tones, though he prefers jeans over any other type of pants. Usually, he wears darker jeans. Gabriel has a scar moving from his forehead down his left eye, the result of being slashed in the face with a kitchen knife by his father. His face is almost reptillian in nature, quick, and hiding a truly evil personality. His knee injury is the result of a fire axe shattering parts of his knee. Biography: Gabriel Theobaldt was born in Highland Beach, California, and has lived there his entire life. Gabriel's experiences tell a sad story of a boy who, disturbed through what he has experienced, has begun to live in a destructive dreamworld. Gabriel lives with his mother and father in a small suburb of Highland Beach. To the common observer, he looks to be normal enough in personality, but he hides a deep rage inside of him. He has no love or compassion, no morals or ethics, and no value of human life. He wasn't always this way. Years ago, he was just a normal guy. The boy had always been moderately successful in school, made many friends, and was always a fun, good person. His best friend was Karl Van Buren, a boy who was known for his notoriously 'bad luck'. Karl told stories of the things that he has witnessed. Highways collapsing, people sucked into jet engines, horrific tales of what seems to be bad luck following him around. Most people didn't believe him, they said it was too far fetched, and that something that glaringly supernatural couldn't possibly happen. Gabriel, however, believed Karl. The two became best friends, sharing similar eccentricities. However, towards the end of February of their eighth grade year, the two were travelling on the bus to school. What Gabriel saw, was his friend, Karl, suddenly pick up the fire axe that had slid from it's holder on the bus, and start mercilessly hacking away at Gabriel's knee. He didn't know why Karl would do this, and Gabriel passed out from shock moments later. When he awoke, he was told that "The bus had just hit a pothole, and the fire axe normally used for breaking windows soared through the air, cutting apart the ear of a boy sitting in front of them, and landing in Gabriel's knee." The angle that it hit, coupled with the angle of his leg, caused his entire knee to fracture entirely, almost his entire kneecap ripping from the skin. He knew better than that. Gabriel tried to tell them what really happened, but Karl said he couldn't remember anything. Gabriel would pressure the adults for answers, but he recieved none. The experience was traumatic for Gabriel, and him and Karl never spoke again afterwards. Gradually afterwards, Gabriel became more and more reclusive, spending almost no time with his friends. At home, he would sit and read books. His interests dwindled and disappeared. Aspirations that he'd always talked about vanished. All he ever did was just gather more and more information. Gabriel took things apart; watches, calculators, appliances... He would study each individual part of them before putting them back together again. He became quite disillusioned with his Mother and Father, and his younger brother Shane. Shane would often try and talk to him, and Gabriel would just tell him to get away from him. Shane eventually stopped trying. This continued for years, Gabriel occasionally coming back to his usual self once in a while, but then returning to his reclusiveness. It seems to get even worse when someone mentions his knee, or more specifically, Karl. Talking to Gabriel, if one ever gets the opportunity, is about as full of emotion as talking to a computer. Coldly, he will try to end conversations as soon as possible, and when pressured, will "drag a person through their own stupidity" before walking away. Life in High School was uneventful for him, but then, came Survival of The Fittest. Gabriel was an avid watcher of SOTF V1, taking quite a bit of interest, much to the dismay of his parents. But it was in V2 that he really took a disturbing interest in the program, particularly one participant - Garry Dodd. Garry wasn't one of the leading killers, nor was he one of the most popular. But Gabriel saw in him a great deal of similarities in him than in anyone else. They looked similar, had the same disability, the same motivations... It was a revelation for him. Gabriel seemed to draw some kind of bizzare inspiration from this psychotic, chaos-driven boy. He immediately became more sociable, more upbeat, and 'happy'. This was, of course, all a cover. Gabriel had lost all love or compassion for anyone, and wasn't happy unless others were suffering. But this wasn't Sadism; pain didn't make him happy, it was the fact that he knew he was alive and well, while others were suffering. Logically one of his primary interests are horror movies, films like the Saw series... they make him laugh. Even when Garry was shot to death by Damien Carter-Madison, something that could easily be his fate should the terrorists come to his school; Gabriel simply sat in front of the television, cracked his massive knuckles, then got up and walked away. Gabriel is in all senses of the word, a Sociopath, and an Egomaniac. Given the opportunity, he would murder a child if it got in his way. But, he thinks, "Get out of Jail Free" cards are hard to come by in real life." Though he does have no problem discussing his disturbing thoughts with those close to him. Now he is more open to his family than ever, and they now know exactly what is going on in his head, and it scares them. Shane is now ashamed to even have someone as insane as he is for a brother. At one point, his Father lost his patience with Gabriel, and ranted and raved about how 'messed up' his son was, and that he envied the other fathers with normal sons. Gabriel, thinking very highly of himself, and that he was indeed far more than extraordinary, attempted to attack his father, which he towered over. His father brandished a kitchen knife to defend himself, warning Gabriel not to come any closer, but he did, and was slashed twice. This was kept quite quiet, and Gabriel has stopped talking with his parents completely. They have not tried to get psychiatric help for him, out of fear. As well, Gabriel is a masterful actor, and is able to change his personality on a whim. To anyone outside of his home, he appears to be very calm, if not slightly creepy. Nowadays, Gabriel occupies his time 'working' dilligently in school, getting marks that aren't his. He uses the "Academic types" as he calls them, to get past all of the trivialities of school. Gabriel has mastered the art of concealing his true personality from his peers, and is even gaining some friends. He still has bouts of rage from time to time, and is quite aggressive verbally and physically. On several occasions he has quietly threatened to kill other students. His true 'Goal' that he refers to often is unknown still, though he does want to write himself into history, there is still some unkown, 'extraordinary' purpose he wishes to serve. He scarcely thinks of Survival Of The Fittest anymore, since Version Two ended some time earlier. But his barely contained rage may not be able to stay within him much longer. Advantages: With a cold passion for destruction and almost no compassion for anyone, Gabriel will eagerly attempt to kill anyone he wishes. He is completely emotionally detatched from his family, and thinks that he has very little to lose. As well, he comes across as a sincere, kind person, someone who would be readily trusted. His enemies see a different side of him, a rage that will never, ever die down. Gabriel has been known to take pleasure in general destruction of property and life itself, and believes that by killing a person, he is simply removing an obstacle in his way. He believes that he is an extraordinary person, destined for a greater purpose than everyone else, and that by killing 'ordinary' people, he is doing them a favor because they won't fare off any better after they leave the island. Gabriel is a very durable person, and in addition to his size advantage, he is quite visibly intimidating. Gabriel loves to take things apart and try to understand how they work; this could come in handy if one of his weapons is broken, not to mention that he has sketched (and in one case, built) many cruel weapons. Gabriel is generally avoided for his reputation amongst those who know him better, for being completely souless. Though he carries a cane, it is more of a precaution, as he can walk decently without it, albeit having less balance than he normally would. Overall, he desires to make the name of Gabriel Theobaldt known to everyone. Disadvantages: Ironically, for someone his size, one of his legs is in awful shape. Being crippled by what he says was Karl Van Buren attacking him, it is one of his most obvious weaknesses. He does wear a protective knee brace, which will stop most overt physical attacks on it, but not a bullet or a baseball bat. Also, he finds it difficult to contain his rage at points, and might get sloppy if he comes across anything that strikes a nerve. His lack of well-established social connections also means that he will have no real group of close friends on the island, and will probably make less of an attempt to backstab someone than to just kill them outright, putting him in a dangerous place. Gabriel often thinks in the abstract, and the unorthodox solutions that may save his life may also end it. As mentioned before, he thinks that he has nothing to lose, and places a low value on human life.... except his own, and he ultimately fears death over everything else. Designated Number: Male Student no. 08 The above biography is as written by Atomic_Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Paintball Gun + 12 Paintballs Conclusions: I could have sworn I saw this exact same kid running around last season. No? Where do we find these people, anyway? This one's quite the odd cookie, he's apparently obsessed with one of last season's contestants... and one that didn't make it very far, if I recall correctly. I wonder what would happen if he met up with B77? Game Evaluations Kills: Jason Foley, Karl Van Buren, Troy McCann Killed by: Ivye Dewley and Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Paintball Gun (issued weapon), Arming Sword (from Jason Foley) Allies: None Enemies: Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell, Jason Foley, Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Simon Wood, Adam Dodd, Guy Rapide, Jessa Vanallen, Karl Van Buren, Troy McCann, Sean O'Cann Mid-Game Evaluation: Gabriel found himself at the Graveyard as he came to from the sleeping gas. Immediately, he spotted the group of Will Sigurbjornsson, Christian Rydell and Jason Foley and attacked them more or less straight away. He quickly overwhelmed the others, knocking out Will and Christian. He and Jason exchanged blows, but it became clear that Gabriel had the advantage, and he managed to pin the jock to the ground with his sword (thrusting the weapon through Jason's shirt). Gabriel proceeded to empty his paintball gun directly into Jason's eye, then, with a somewhat unecessary amount of glee, eviscerated him, before tearing his heart clean out. Pocketing the organ, Gabriel abandoned the area, along with the knocked out Will and Christian. Soon thereafter, Gabriel wound up at the swinging bridge. As he contemplated how to cross it - inconfident that the fragile bridge could support his large frame, he spotted Brad Kavanagh on the other side. Gabriel quickly displayed just how insane he was: informing Brad cheerfully how he would kill him if he got a chance. Gabriel also saw Terrie Brightwell hiding behind Brad, and mentioned this in order to distract him. As Simon Wood arrived, Gabriel crossed the bridge, before displaying Jason's heart to them as some kind of trophey. Unfortunately for Gabriel, Brad was rather more competent a fighter then he gave him credit for, and targeted Gabriel's injured knee, and although he took a wound, this allowed both Brad and Terrie to escape. The giant's assault was stalled when Adam Dodd arrived on the scene: preventing him from making any further moves. Nevertheless, Gabriel attempted to take Adam on, but wasn't helped by the fact that Simon decided to pitch in to prevent him from fighting properly. Reeling from the impact of a light tube against his back, Gabriel was unprepared for Adam's next move: tackling Gabriel bodily into the ravine the bridge spanned. Adam managed to escape from Gabriel as he tried to recover from the fall, and, as voices berated Gabriel in his head, the psychotic killer also left the area. In time, Gabriel arrived at the Mess Hall. His initial attempt to convince Alice Jones his intentions were good went down well. However, Guy Rapide was sceptical of Gabriel's motives, and being threatened at gunpoint did little for Gabriel's temperament. In order to escape, Gabriel picked up Alice and hurled her bodily across the room at Guy, distracting him so he could flee the scene safely. He ran from Guy all the way to the shower stalls, his temper bad enough for him to attack Jessa Vanallen moments after noticing her, with not so much as two words said to her. He kept attacking, confident that his sword was superior to her rock and glass shard, but two things happened to distract him: the announcement that the area was to become a danger zone and the appearance of Karl Van Buren, the boy who maimed his knee. He pinned Karl to the wall, breaking his old friend’s neck and leaving just before his collar could blow. He chased after Troy McCann, a boy who was in the shower with Karl. After a short time, Troy decided to stop at the storehouse to stand and fight. Gabriel responded by tossing a stone through the window to distract him, then locking the doors and hitting him from behind. Just as he predicted, Troy swung at his bad knee with his fire poker, which Gabriel easily deflected. Their brawl was briefly interrupted by Sean O'Cann, who tried to intervene on Troy’s behalf, but Gabriel pushed a shelf onto him, taking Sean out of the picture, and pushed another at Troy. This knocked Troy’s poker out of his hand, and gave Gabriel the opportunity to have his way with him. First he cutting off Troy’s hand, then ripped his genitals off and shoved them into Troy’s mouth, then finished him via decapitation. By now Sean had recovered from the shelf’s impact. Tired of fighting, Gabriel offered Sean Troy’s weapon and the chance to flee. Sean refused, and the two of them postured briefly before Dominica Shapiro came in, pointing a gun at his head. They exchanged words, and Gabriel offered an alliance between the two of them. Dominica didn’t believe that the two of them could work together, instead offering for them to stay out of each other’s way. He agreed, and soon he was alone in the storehouse. After finding a jacket that fit him, he left, resolved to continue the brute force approach. He found someone to attack at the barracks: Ivye Dewley, fresh from throwing a grenade. He tried to sneak up on her, but his size prevented that, and she dodged his strike, only for Adam to reappear and shoot her. He was about to attack Adam when he stopped, his conscience having robbed him of all bloodlust. Seeing that Ivye had pulled a pin on another of her grenades, he elected to stay next to it, apologizing to his brother before the blast consumed him. Post-Game Evaluation: ...He would get blown up, apparently. It's a shame; I almost let myself think this one had potential. Oh well, just one less American in the world. Memorable Quotes: "Hello... sorry to startle you like that, I was in a bit of a hurry to get in here. My name's Gabriel, and... don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting anybody." '- Said to Alice Jones on bursting into the Mess Hall.' "Don't you just love that word, castrate?" '- Said to Sean O'Cann in the storehouse after finalizing a short-lived "alliance" with Dominica Shapiro.' "...At least I didn't find a sailor suit..." '- Said while talking to himself in the storehouse. This is a nod to Damien Carter-Madison of the V2 Program.' "I'm sorry, Shane." '- Gabriel's last words, an apology to his brother Shane Theobaldt.' Other/Trivia *Gabriel has changed considerably from his original pre-game profile, in which he was more or less the same character as Garry Dodd. Atomic Waffle felt the character was silly, and after some mostly negative remarks, he changed into the character he is now. *An interesting incident during pre-game was when Gabriel was questioned by the police about some strange things happening around the neighborhood. An anonymous tip, as well as his reputation, led to them questioning him about some pets, missing in the neighborhood, and disturbing messages written on the sides of houses. Gabriel managed to convince them he had nothing to do with it, and indeed, he didn't. He suspects someone attempted to frame him to cover up their own misdeeds. It was later revealed in a later post that it was Viktor Kurchatov who did this, but Gabriel never discovered that fact. *Though the reason for Gabriel's insanity is never completely explained, it can be assumed from his dialouge with 'himself' that he had some form of dissassociative personality disorder, the one known in V3 as that of a violent killer. Before he died his more passive, true self seemed to regain control, and muttered a quiet apology to his brother before being blown apart by a grenade. Prior to the beginning of V3, Gabriel had become increasingly distant and mean to his brother that earlier he had sworn he would protect. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gabriel, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Lunch Broken *Killing Time *Nobody Will Hear You Scream *Beauty, Beast, and Boxer V3: *Violence *Archangel *The Sparks of Madness *Dropping the Soap *Say Goodbye, Hollywood *Them vs. You vs. Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gabriel Theobaldt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students